Modular platform assemblies are known in which platform members include legs that interconnect platforms using receivers on the platforms that connect to the legs without the need for additional fasteners. For example, modular platform assemblies are known in which tubular legs are connectable to individual platforms by placing an end portion of the tubular leg within a receiver that is complementary in shape and size to the external dimensions of the support legs. In a retail environment or in an industrial environment, modular support platforms that do not require external fasteners eliminate the possibility that such fasteners could be lost when not in use.
Modular platform assemblies of this type are often limited to orthogonal constructions. The receivers are arranged such that the support legs that are received within them extend substantially perpendicular to the surface of the platform. While this results in a simple structure with few parts, some degree of flexibility is sacrificed by this manner of geometric limitation.
Need remains for a pivot connector for modular platform assemblies that allows some degree of flexibility in platform configuration while minimizing the number of parts required and retaining the simplicity of the platform assembly.